wlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperactivity or Lack of Activity?
So today I suddenly had one of those weird, reflective moments that come out of some random corner of your brain that you can't explain... Point being, I had a moment. I thought about what what I've joined since joining Avatar Wiki, and how much I've truly gotten myself into. Surprisingly, I realized that I've never actually looked at how many total activities I have going on until now. And when I did... Holy crabs. Really? As of today, I am a member of the Fanon Review Squad, Fanonbenders, and Fanon Lost and Found Advisors. I'm also a deputy editor for the White Lotus Sentinel and a contributor to the Ba Sing Se Times. Then I'm supposed to be an official editor for about 6 fanons. And then I decided to jump into a collaborative fanon project a few weeks ago (Vortex), and thennn...oh that's right, I have my own fanon that I want to update! But I also like making random writing contests (and competing in them) for hours! After the horrifying reality of my activities hit me, I just thought about it for a while. First there was the obvious question, like "How did you join so many things?! (me talking to myself, yes)" But then I realized it's more of a trend than it is a personal hyperactivity problem. My closest Wiki friends are generally all very involved in the fanon portal, probably because we've spoken so often during said involvement. Among them are, no doubt, piles of usergroup titles and editorships comparable to (or worse than) mine. On top of that I can't even imagine the personal fanon goals they have to postpone for themselves. ...We're not a very big group. So I don't think it's hyperactivity at all. We're not - well, I'm definitely not someone who points and says, "Oooh a look, a fancy usergroup! Oh wait, there's another one! I think I'll join them all because I'm that awesome >:D" ...Nope, I don't remember thinking that at all. But I do remember thinking: "There aren't enough reviewers." "No one updates the Advertising Cycle on time." "No one's submitting any fanon articles to the BSST." "No one else wants to reveal the dark truth behind the fanon portal (via Urban Dictionary. JK!)" But anyway, I think you get the point. I didn't jump into all those things "just because," although I greatly enjoy being a part of each. The motivation was always because literally, no one else wanted to contribute! The small number who were part of those groups already just couldn't keep up with it all 24/7. So simple as that, I just wanted to help them out. With that said, the true problem is revealed: lack of activity! As in a shortage of authors who actually want to improve something that's not related to their own fanon glorification. I think the portal can be considered fairly active when it comes to people trying to help themselves, after all. But anyway, we who seem to "show up everywhere" in the fanon portal do so because no one else wants to. Every time we "appear," it's probably a type of edit that the portal can't function without. When others aren't willing to take on critical fanon duties, the result is the seeminly hyperactive user, when in reality he/she is only piling on what's neglected. Well, what do you think? A little help over here would be nice ^^"